Hotter Than Hell
by XOXOkismesis
Summary: Pretty tiny Jack Frost X Reader fanfiction... SUPER TINY. I'll only say that there is no plot/story line whatsoever in this story. It's not what I'd qualify as being smut, nor shameless smut. But it sure is quite the physical fanfic... without becoming actualy smut... Oh just read it for fuck's sake, you'll find out what it is then.


**Basically, I watched Rise of the Guardians two days ago with a friend, and, I must say, my hormones went on a bit of a rampage.**

**Please forgive me if this is bad, I specify that English is NOT my first language (though it is not an excuse for a terrible story).**

**I hope you'll enjoy, and, of course, reviews are always highly appreciated.**

**(EDIT : I was told in a review that there was a rape part in here... I'm sorry, but there isn't. If you think there's rape in here, maybe it's because I didn't write clearly enough, or you guys misinterpreted. If it's for the first reason, I apologize. But anyways, you're in the M rated section. You should be ready for everything. THAT'S ALL.)**

Does it really matter how we ended up here? Does it matter if it's out of romance, or out of something purely animal? Does it matter if it's only another one of my tricks, or if we both want it as hard as the other?

I don't think it matters. Because there's no one who wants you more than I do at this very moment. I want to love you like you've never been loved before.  
And by loving you I mean fucking you.  
It might sound too harsh, but it actually isn't. The desire is there, and I know you feel it too. I can almost smell it as you slowly walk towards me. There's no use in hiding it. It changes us so much we simply become shadows of ourselves. We know it'll be painful, yet we know we won't regret it.

We know we'll wake up loving each other even more than the day before.

Clothes are immediately removed. My blue, slightly frozen hoodie tossed on the floor with the tight brown pants. The wooden stick hitting the carpet with a muffled noise. You take off your shoes, something I didn't wear in the first place. Your dress follows my clothing in a dark corner of the room. We both dispose of our underwear as well. I lick my lips, and you bite yours. I ruffle my white hair, sweat already covering my forehead. I might be powerful, but when I'm facing you, I completely lose my calm. My pale eyes meet yours, and, shit, you're gorgeous.

Nothing's hotter than you.  
Nothing makes my cold skin shiver more than the touch of your body.  
It's like fire on ice.  
Fire that makes me melt to the point where my knees get so weak I don't think I can stand anymore.  
Fire that makes my cheeks burn and my entire being want to watch you, touch you, and feel you.  
Fire that burns in your eyes, and on your hands as they crawl on my chest.  
Fire that you exhale on my neck, on my jaw, and then on my ear-lap as you slowly lick it.  
It's hotter than hell, and god I know it's sinful, but I don't want you to stop and I want you to take me higher with you. I want to hear you moan, and pant, I want to hear you scream my name. I want to see the look of ultimate pleasure stamped on your face. I want to see that look of wanton through your half-lidded eyes. I want to feel your nails scratch my back, your teeth piercing the skin of my shoulders. I want to feel your breath on my lips as I roughly shove you against the wall. I want to watch your back slowly arch while your toes dig in the mattress as you become mine.

There is nothing more pleasurable than holding you against my body, feeling your skin pressed against my skin. I'm a mess because of your touches, and you damn well know how to make me beg because, let's face it, in this game, I'm your bitch.  
Eventually I think I'm going mad. You're such a tease, being way too gentle with me. Slowly kissing, sucking, and scratching. I want you to be rougher, to go harder. I want you to hurt me, to make everything so painful I'll lose my mind to the absolute pleasure. I want my body to be covered in marks, just as I covered yours with mine. I want to have your presence engraved in my skin. I want to be yours, since you are mine.

It's like a dance. Our bodies are slowly moving together, in perfect harmony. I never want to stop because this moment is too perfect, yet I know I won't be able to control myself anymore. You drive me crazy. My mind's going insane every time I look into your eyes. Your body was made for mine, and we complete each other perfectly. You are the fire to my ice, and I'm so enchanted by you that I don't even notice the little snowflakes that are now falling from the ceiling, regardless of how hot the room is. My hands are on your scalp, slowly massaging it. Then it's too much. I take control, and let myself go. In an instant, my hands are on your shoulders, slowly caressing with my thumbs, trying not to hurt you, your hands quickly gripping long strands of white hair, pulling slightly, making me inhale sharply. I grab your hips and you shut your eyes.

You don't care. You don't give a damn about the pain. You want it as much as I want it: Badly. You lift your head just enough to reach my collarbones, and you suck on it, your eyelids flicking open, and staring at me. Then, you bite, and it's so good it's overwhelming. I can't explain the sounds that come out of my mouth at this very moment, but I sure can feel your playful smirk growing on my bloodied skin as you slowly lick the injury. Now I'm even rougher than before, and I want more of it. You shamelessly call my name while I call yours. Various sounds fill the room while the tension and pleasure are growing. I want more, but I don't think I will last longer.

Movements. Screams. Caresses. Stop.

Blood can be tasted and shared through sloppy kisses, lips swollen, and breaths short. Bruises can be seen, and hickeys are everywhere. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

Wait.

I fucking adored it.

And I adore you.

* * *

**Well, that's done. Yay!**

**Hum I hope it wasn't so bad, and, if it was, I wish your eyes didn't bleed too much!  
As I said earlier, please leave reviews if you enjoyed, and even if you disliked it (in that case, constructive reviews please).**

**Thanks for reading uwu XOXO**


End file.
